wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Groceries and Noises/Gallery
Behind the Scenes File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Screenshots File:MovetotheMusicOpening1.png|Greg File:MovetotheMusicOpening2.png|Anthony File:MovetotheMusicOpening3.png|Murray File:MovetotheMusicOpening4.png|Jeff File:MovetotheMusicOpening5.png|Jeff falling asleep File:MovetotheMusicOpening6.png|The Wiggles File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening7.png|Anthony carrying sleepy Jeff File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening8.png|"Come with us, everyone." File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)1.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)5.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)6.png|Joseph and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)9.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)11.png|The Wiggly Mascots and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)13.png|Anthony and Captain give thumbs up. File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)15.png|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)17.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)18.png|Jeff waking up File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)20.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)21.png|The full studio of Network Wiggles File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)22.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)23.png|Kase, Dorothy, Larissa, and Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)25.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)27.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)28.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)29.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)30.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)31.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)32.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)33.png|"Scooby doo wa." File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)34.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)35.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)36.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)37.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)38.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)39.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)41.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)42.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)43.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)44.png|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News Intro File:Nature'sBest1.png File:Nature'sBest2.png File:Nature'sBest3.png|Greg File:Nature'sBest4.png|Dorothy and the girls File:Nature'sBest5.png File:Nature'sBest6.png File:Nature'sBest7.png File:Nature'sBest8.png|Dorothy File:Nature'sBest9.png|Veins File:Nature'sBest10.png|Celery File:Nature'sBest11.png File:Nature'sBest12.png|Apples File:Nature'sBest13.png|Bananas File:Nature'sBest14.png File:Nature'sBest15.png File:Nature'sBest16.png|Greg eating corn on the cob File:Nature'sBest17.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Nature'sBest18.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:Nature'sBest19.png|Captain Feathersword File:Nature'sBest20.png|Weather: A Bluster of Blocks File:Nature'sBest21.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:Nature'sBest22.png|Greg announcing sports File:Nature'sBest23.png|The Wiggly Friends playing soccer File:Nature'sBest24.png|Dorothy and Henry File:Nature'sBest25.png|Henry and Captain File:Nature'sBest26.png|Wags, Henry, and Captain File:Nature'sBest27.png|Wags File:Nature'sBest28.png|Wags and Captain File:Nature'sBest29.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Nature'sBest30.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:Nature'sBest31.png File:Nature'sBest32.png File:Nature'sBest33.png File:Nature'sBest34.png|A soccer ball File:Nature'sBest35.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:Nature'sBest36.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Nature'sBest37.png|Sports: Indoor Soccer File:Nature'sBest38.png File:Nature'sBest39.png File:Nature'sBest40.png|Wags and Henry's feet File:Nature'sBest41.png|Dorothy and Captain's feet File:Nature'sBest42.png File:Nature'sBest43.png File:Nature'sBest44.png File:Nature'sBest45.png File:Nature'sBest46.png|Captain and Wags File:Nature'sBest47.png File:Nature'sBest48.png File:Nature'sBest49.png File:Nature'sBest50.png File:Nature'sBest51.png File:Nature'sBest52.png File:Nature'sBest53.png File:Nature'sBest54.png File:Nature'sBest55.png File:Nature'sBest56.png File:Nature'sBest57.png File:Nature'sBest58.png File:Nature'sBest59.png File:Nature'sBest60.png File:Nature'sBest61.png File:Nature'sBest62.png File:Nature'sBest63.png File:Nature'sBest64.png File:Nature'sBest65.png File:Nature'sBest66.png File:Nature'sBest67.png|Greg catching the soccer ball File:Nature'sBest68.png|Greg signing off File:Nature'sBest69.png File:Nature'sBest70.png|Greg and Captain playing soccer File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:WearingShoes1.png|Jeff walking in bare feet File:WearingShoes2.png|Jeff's socks File:WearingShoes3.png|"Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes?" File:WearingShoes4.png|"Why not try shoes." File:WearingShoes5.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Shoes File:WearingShoes6.png|Jeff putting his shoes on File:WearingShoes7.png|Jeff's socks and shoes File:WearingShoes8.png|Jeff finishing put on shoes File:WearingShoes9.png|Jeff giving a thumbs up File:WakeUpJeff!TVPrologue1.png|"Jeff, go to sleep, please. We want to sing "Wake Up Jeff!"." File:WakeUpJeff!TVPrologue2.png|Jeff sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!-2002.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)2.png|Greg playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)3.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)4.png|Jeff sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)5.png|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)6.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)7.png|"Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)8.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)9.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)11.png|Wags, Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)12.png|Greg and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)13.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)14.png|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons intro File:Squeak!1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Squeak!2.png File:Squeak!3.png|Captain and Murray File:Squeak!4.png File:Squeak!5.png File:Squeak!6.png|Captain's Magic Buttons: Squeaking Noises File:Squeak!7.png File:Squeak!8.png File:Squeak!9.png File:Squeak!10.png File:Squeak!11.png File:Squeak!12.png File:Squeak!13.png File:Squeak!14.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)1.png|"Hey, wake up, Jeff!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)2.png|"Look, there's a brontosaurus!" "Don't you mean Brontosnorus? File:Caveland(Live-Action)3.png|"Hey look, there's a Diplodocus. "And a Pterodactyl." File:Caveland(Live-Action)4.png|"Hey everyone, we must be in Caveland!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)5.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)6.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)7.png|Caveland File:Caveland(Live-Action)8.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)9.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)10.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)11.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Caveland(Live-Action)12.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)13.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)14.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)15.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)16.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)17.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)18.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)19.png|"Ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)20.png|Joseph on the camera File:Caveland(Live-Action)21.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)22.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)23.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)24.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)25.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)26.png|Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)27.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)28.png|Triceratops File:Caveland(Live-Action)29.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)30.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)31.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)32.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)33.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)34.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)35.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)36.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)37.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)38.png|The Wiggles, Stegosaurus, and Brontosaurus File:Caveland(Live-Action)39.png|Triceratops, Pterodactyl, and The Wiggles File:Caveland(Live-Action)40.png|Triceratops and Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)41.png|Pterodactyl playing the drums File:Caveland(Live-Action)42.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)43.png|Greg, Jeff, Murray, and Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)44.png File:TheWigglesinaWackySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a wacky spiral File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray Intro File:Nature'sBest71.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:Nature'sBest72.png File:Nature'sBest73.png File:Nature'sBest74.png File:Nature'sBest75.png File:Nature'sBest76.png|Murray and the kids File:Nature'sBest77.png File:Nature'sBest78.png File:Nature'sBest79.png File:Nature'sBest80.png File:Nature'sBest81.png File:Nature'sBest82.png File:Nature'sBest83.png File:Nature'sBest84.png File:Nature'sBest85.png|Leaves File:Nature'sBest86.png File:Nature'sBest87.png|Murray playing the sand shakers File:Nature'sBest88.png File:Nature'sBest89.png File:Nature'sBest90.png File:Nature'sBest91.png File:Nature'sBest92.png File:Nature'sBest93.png File:Nature'sBest94.png File:Nature'sBest95.png File:Nature'sBest96.png|Jeff and Murray File:Nature'sBest97.png File:Nature'sBest98.png|Music With Murray: Nature File:Nature'sBest99.png|Murray signing off File:Nature'sBest100.png File:CaptainFeatherswordJumpingSideways.png|Captain Feathersword jumping sideways File:GregandMurrayinWiggleBayTVPrologue.png|Greg and Murray File:WiggleBay1(Widescreen).png|Wiggle Bay File:WiggleBay2(Widescreen).jpg File:WiggleBay3(Widescreen).jpg|Wags, Greg, and Anthony File:WiggleBay4(Widescreen).jpg|The S.S Feathersword Boat File:WiggleBay5(Widescreen).jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleBay6(Widescreen).jpg|Wags playing his guitar File:WiggleBay7(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay8(Widescreen).jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay9(Widescreen).jpg|Dorothy File:WiggleBay10(Widescreen).jpg File:WiggleBay11(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay12(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay13(Widescreen).png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? intro File:Squeak!15.png File:Squeak!16.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:Squeak!17.png|Anthony File:Squeak!18.png|Anthony and Greg File:Squeak!19.png File:Squeak!20.png File:Squeak!21.png|Greg singing File:Squeak!22.png File:Squeak!23.png File:Squeak!24.png File:Squeak!25.png File:Squeak!26.png File:Squeak!27.png|Greg File:Squeak!28.png|Jeff sleeping in an elevator File:Squeak!29.png File:Squeak!30.png File:Squeak!31.png File:Squeak!32.png File:Squeak!33.png File:Squeak!34.png File:Squeak!35.png File:Squeak!36.png File:Squeak!37.png File:Squeak!38.png File:Squeak!39.png File:Squeak!40.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Squeak!41.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Squeak!42.png|Jeff waking up File:Squeak!43.png|"How did I get here?" File:Squeak!44.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:Squeak!45.png|Jeff leaving the elevator File:Squeak!46.png|Anthony and Greg signing off File:Squeak!47.png File:Squeak!48.png File:WiggleBay-TVPrologueVersion2.png|Captain and Anthony File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach1.jpg|Jeff, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach2.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Captain File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach3.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach4.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach5.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Wags File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach6.png|Greg and Ben File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach7.png|Jeff, Ben, Greg, Captain, Sharryn, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach8.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach9.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach10.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Murray, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach11.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Larissa, Dorothy, and Kase File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach12.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach14.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach15.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach20.jpg|Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Murray in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)4.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Anthony and Murray in the credits File:Episode21(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode21(22-Minute)endcredits20.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode21(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|"Bye! See you next time!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries